Structures, such as fibers and/or films, comprising polysaccharides and/or hydroxyl polymers are known in the art. However, structures, especially in the form of fibers, comprising polysaccharides and/or hydroxyl polymers and an association agent wherein the structures exhibit an apparent peak wet tensile stress greater than 0.2 MPa and/or an average fiber diameter of less than 10 μm have been until now unobtainable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for structures that comprise a polysaccharide and/or hydroxyl polymer and an association agent wherein the structures exhibit an apparent peak wet tensile stress greater than 0.2 MPa and/or an average fiber diameter of less than 10 μm, webs comprising such structures and processes for making such structures.